monogatarifandomcom_es-20200223-history
Naisho no Hanashi
Naisho no Hanashi es el único ending de la serie Nisemonogatari. Es interpretado por ClariS. Curiosidades Video thumb|center|500 px Letra Japonés romanizado=Kyou mo genki na mezamashi ga Atashi no nou ni asa o tsugeru Neboke manako o kosuttara Ichinichi ga hajimaru wa Tsukue no ue ni oita mama Wasuremono o kyou mo matashiteru Zenryokushissou de oikaketa Doushite kigatsukanai kana Zutto atashi ga konomama Iru nante omowanaide yo Kitto itsuka Dokoka no dareka ga atashi no koto Moratteshimau no wakatteru no Sonotoki ni nattatte osoin dakara Sonotoki ni naitatte shiranain dakara Sonna kaoshitatte dame nan dakara Really, you are so mean Choppiri dokittoshite janai!!? Sakki kara ano seifuku no ko ga Ki ni natten no barebare da wa Atashi ga tonari ni iru noni Sore tte douiu tsumori nano Nannimo iwanaide ii kara Atashi no koto o ichiban ni Daiji ni shite yo Nanoni anata wa itsudatte sou yatte Donkan nano? wazato nano? Imasara kizuitatte osoin dakara Imasara iiwakeshitatte shiranain dakara Sonna kaoshitatte dame nan dakara Really, you are easy Okoritaku mo naru wa you know? Sonotoki ni naru made miteite yo ne Sonotoki ni nattara naichau kamo ne Sonna kaoshichattara dame kamo desu ne Really, I love you Dakedo naisho no hanashi Sonotoki ni nattatte osoin dakara Sonotoki ni naitatte shiranain dakara Sonna kaoshitatte dame nan dakara Demo ne Itsumo sankyuu tte omottetarishite |-| Kanji japonés =今日も元気な目覚ましが あたしの脳に朝を告げる 寝ぼけ眼をこすったら 一日が始まるわ 机の上に置いたまま 忘れ物を今日もまたしてる 全力疾走で追いかけた どうして気が付かないかな ずっとあたしがこのまま いるなんて思わないでよ きっといつか どこかの誰かがあたしのコト もらってしまうの　わかってるの？ その時になったって遅いんだから その時に泣いたって知らないんだから そんな顔したってだめなんだから Really, you are so mean ちょっぴりどきっとしたじゃないっ!? さっきからあの征服の子が 気になってんの　バレバレだわ あたしが隣にいるのに それってどういうつもりなの なんにも言わないでいいから あたしのことを一番に 大事にしてよ なのにあなたはいつだってそうやって 鈍感なの？わざとなの？ いまさら気付いたって遅いんだから いまさら言い訳したって知らないんだから そんな顔したってだめなんだから Really, you are easy 怒りたくもなるわ　you know? その時になるまで見ていてよね その時になったら泣いちゃうかもね そんな顔しちゃったらだめかもですね Really, I love you だけどナイショの話 その時になったって遅いんだから その時に泣いたって知らないんだから そんな顔したってだめなんだから でもね いつもサンキューって思ってたりして |-| Traducción al español= Incluso alarma sana hoy Dile a la mañana me del cerebro Al frotar el ojo somnoliento I comienza una día A la izquierda en la mesa Y también fue hoy algo Perseguido por carreras de velocidad Kana se da cuenta por qué Mucho he dejado este No creo Nante son algún día En algún lugar alguien está mí las cosas El conocimiento de ser conseguido? Porque yo soy lento que era en ese momento Debido a que no sabía que estaba llorando en ese momento Porque soy inútil que era una cara tan Realmente, usted es tan malo Tsu no me fue un poco la sensación de un choque !? El niño de que la conquista de hace un rato Se Barebare de tú en el estado de ánimo Para mí es en la siguiente Lo que ir a una para mí Debido a que no dice Nan'nimo Lo más que de mí y apreciado Sin embargo, usted está siempre haciendo tan Sin insensible? No existe el propósito? Porque yo soy lento me di cuenta demasiado tarde Porque no sabía que era demasiado tarde excusa Porque soy inútil que era una cara tan Realmente, usted es fácil También quiere enfadar sabes? Estoy de ver hasta ese momento Tal vez llora vez que se convierte en ese momento Es inútil Si la suya es una cara tan Realmente, Te amo Pero hablar de secreto Porque yo soy lento que era en ese momento Debido a que no sabía que estaba llorando en ese momento Porque soy inútil que era una cara tan Pero usted sabe Siempre o pensado Te Agradezco en:Naisho no Hanashi it:Naisho no Hanashi Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Endings